Fraternity Murder
Fraternity Murder 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 18th case of the game. It takes place in the Fario University, a district based in Fario. Plot Chief Kristina Rust informed the player and Diego that in one of Fraternity houses is very loud music and that someone needs to investigate that. When the team gets to the Phi-Gamma-Alpha Fraternity House they found Kyle Gibbs dead on the stairs. A person who recognized him was his sister, Stella Gibbs. After the autopsy, Andre confirmed that Vase the player found next to his body is the murder weapon. He also said that he found a saliva on his neck, which probably ends there when the killer checked his pulse and left some saliva mixed with hot dog grease, which means that the killer eats hot dogs. Later on, the player and Diego found that Kyle was not all good like they thought. They found that Kyle stole from his sister, made her send deadly messages to him, but also insulting his fraternity president and his best friend Roy. When the team collected enough evidence they arrest Roy Grant for the murder of Kyle Gibbs. He tried to deny his involvement but when the team points all evidence he confessed. He said that he never meant to kill him, just send him a warning. He said that he heard enough insulting from him and wanted to make him stop. Since Kyle only left Fraternity House when he has training, Roy planned everything. When Kyle back from his training Roy piked the Vase and hit him in the head, destroying the vase and making him fall on the stairs. When he checked his pulse he noticed that he is dead and then he panicked, turn the music on and runs away from the House. Judge York sentenced him to 5 years in jail. Post-trial, Stella came to the station wanting help from the player to find his brothers laptop to have some memories on him. The team searched Football Court and found his laptop. Meanwhile, Douglas wanted a help from the team about Kyle's stuff. He said that while he searched Kyle's stuff he found letters who have a symbol of Fario Prison Facility and alarmed the police. Per Elvin, it is confirmed that letters are sent from Fario Maximum Security Prison, precise from Kenny Three, formed Illuminated Minds leader from Church Valley. Kenny refused to tell why he had strong connections with the victim but also said that the team will need to find an answer by themselves. Summary Victim: * Kyle Gibbs (found dead inside Fraternity House) Murder Weapon: * Vase Killer: * Roy Grant Suspects '''Stella Gibbs (Robotics Student) Profile * Stella takes sleeping pills. * Stella eats hot dogs. Appearance * Stella has blond hair. * Stella wears white. Roy Grant (Woodwork Student) Profile * Roy takes sleeping pills. * Roy eats hot dogs. Appearance * Roy has scratches. * Roy has blond hair. * Roy wears white. Bonnie Burke (Victim's girlfriend) Profile * Bonnie takes sleeping pills. * Bonnie eats hot dogs. Appearance * Bonnie has scratches. * Bonnie wears white. Leroy Paul (Dean) Profile * Leroy takes sleeping pills. * Leroy eats hot dogs. Appearance * Leroy wears white. Douglas Adams (Fraternity President) Profile * Douglas takes sleeping pills. Appearance * Douglas has scratches. * Douglas has blond hair. * Douglas wears white. Quasy-Suspect(s) Kenny Three (Prisoner) Killer's Profile * The Killer takes sleeping pills. * The Killer eats hot dogs. * The Killer has scratches. * The Killer has blond hair. * The Killer wears white. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Fraternity House (Clues: Victim's body, broken Vase, torn photo) * Examine Broken Vase (Result: Vase) * Examine torn photo (Result: Photo; New Suspect: Stella Sibbs) * Ask Stella Gibbs if about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite; Photo restored; Victim identified: Kyle Gibbs; New Crime Scene: Workshop) * Investigate Workshop (Prerequisite: Stella Interrogated; Clues: Tool Belt, Wooden Box) * Examine Tool Belt (Result: Owners name; New Suspect: Roy Grant) * Examine Wooden Box (Result: Hammer; New Suspect: Bonnie Burke) * Ask Roy Grant if she knows the victim (Prerequisite: Owner name recovered) * Inform Bonnie Burke tht her boyfriend is dead (Prerequisite: Wooden Box searched) * Analyze Vase (06:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: Vase; Attribute: the Killer takes sleeping pills) * Autopsy Victims body (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats hot dogs) * Move to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Football Court * Investigate Football Court (Clues: Broken Camera, Box of Balls) * Examine Broken Camera (Result: Camera) * Examine Box of Balls (Result: Letter; New Suspect: Leroy Paul) * Interrogate Leroy Paul about the letter (Prerequisite: Letter found; Profile Updated: Leroy takes sleeping pills) * Analyze Camera (05:00:00; New Suspect: Douglas Adams) * Interrogate Douglas Adams about the recent fight (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed; New Crime Scene: Vises; Profile Updated: Douglas takes sleeping pills) * Investigate Vises (Prerequisite: Douglas interrogated; Clues: Victims shoulder bag, Stella's phone) * Examine shoulder bag (Result: Bloody papers) * Examine Stella's phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Question Stella about deadly messages towards the victim (Prerequisite: Stella's phone unlocked; Profile Updated: Stella takes sleeping pills and eats hot dogs) * Analyze Bloody papers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has scratches) * Move to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Calm down Leroy (Profile Updated: Leroy eats hot dogs; New Crime Scene: Stairs) * Investigate Stairs (Prerequisite: Leroy interrogated; Clues: Torn Poster, T-shirt, glasses) * Examine Torn Poster (Result: Poster) * Examine T-shirt (Result: Grumples) * Examine grumples (Result: Cookie) * Examine glasses (Result: Hair) * Ask Bonnie about explicite Poster victim made (Prerequisite: Poster restored; Profile Updated: Bonnie eats hot dogs and takes sleeping pills) * Ask Roy why Victim bullied him (Prerequisite: Grumples examined; Profile Updated: Roy eats hot dogs and takes sleeping pills) * Analyze Hair (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has blond hair; New Crime Scene:Tribune) * Investigate Tribune (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed; Clues: Bloody shirt) * Examine Bloody Shirt (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears white) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to Unoriginal Time 2/5 Unoriginal Time 2/6 * See if you can help Stella * See what Douglas wants * Investigate Football Court (Prerequisite: Stella interrogated; Clues: Backpack) * Investigate Fraternity House (Prerequisite: Douglas interrogated; Clues: Prison letters) * Examine Backpack (Result: Laptop) * Examine Prison Letters (Result: Prisoner ID) * Analyze Laptop (03:00:00) * Analyze Prisoner ID (03:00:00; Reward: Burger) * Give Stella a laptop (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: Fraternity Robe) * Interrogate Kenny Three about his connection with the victim (Prerequisite: Prison ID Analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Investigate Woodshop (Prerequisite: Kenny interrogated; Clues: Kyle's Drawer) * Examine Kyle's Drawer (Result: Broken USB) * Examine Broken USB (Result: USB) * Analyze USB (03:00:00) * Speak with Deal Paul about the Illuminated Minds (Prerequisite: USB Analyzed) * Move to the next case (1 star) Trivia * The title is a parody of the movie Sorority Murder Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Fario University